Survivng The Zombies Chapter 1
by meowmix party
Summary: xdfgn


Surviving The Zombies

I was sitting at home watching the 5:00 o' clock news (as usual) when suddenly my T.V switched to the live news when a news reporter was screaming at a couple scientists to step away from the test experiment. The experiment was moaning words I could not make out. When suddenly a dark figure started moving off the test table and the scientists were starting to evacuate. Suddenly the scientist watching from above locked the doors so the scientists could not leave. Now trapped in the room with an unknown race one of the scientists tried to communicate with it but in return got a severe bite on the hand, then thing got really weird, the experiments hair started falling out . He seemed to be raging and he ripped off some of his clothing, any sudden movement from one of the men would cause the experiment to moan and move closer the scientists. They had to exterminate it, in the corner lay the bitten scientists who was shaking with bloodshot eyes holding his hand stopped shaking and then also his hair started falling out and one of the scientists tried to help all he did was turn away. When one of the men approached the experiment with needle one of the "infected" scientist bit his neck blood squirting in all directions the remaining scientists were banging and screaming on the doors "let us out of here" one of the scientists screamed. When they looked back the experiment(s) were approaching looking more blood thirsty than ever…they charged and began feasting on the men. Then suddenly the opened the door for one of the remaining scientist the experiments escaped also. When they saw the experiment chasing him the camera man dropped the camera, a few seconds later a suddenly a burst of screaming from a lady started and the camera stopped there. In shock I sit on my couch thinking how fast this Disease can spread…

The first thing that was racing through my head was Call the family and wife. But also survive myself I rushed for my cell phone and was already getting calls from my parents I answered "Hello" a rushed voice was screaming "Honey, are you alright" I replied "Yes mom, I'm fine are you okay you sound panicked?" "Is Dad home with you?" She replied "He hasn't been home since he's working swing" "Okay, Lock all your doors and call the police" "They'll tell you what to do, Ill do the same" As soon I as I hung up I heard a loud banging on my door. I checked who it was. It was my neighbor Nathan. He asked if I just saw what was on the news… I replied "Yeah, What do you think happened?" He replied "I dunno man but we gotta act fast" "Yeah I know" I said "Get all the supplies you can get Guns, ammo, food, and storage and ill do the same." "Call me in 10 minutes I said before he left" I slammed the door and ran straight to the gun reloading room I grabbed my Hunting Rifle, Combat Shotgun, My highly illegal AK-47, and all the ammo I can scavenge. Then headed to my bedroom grabbed my family picture, Magnum, and my old military bag. I stored my weapons and ammo in there. And then ran for the kitchen. I opened the cupboards, fridge, and drawers looking for all the supplies I could manage to get some food and my biggest kitchen knife before I heard my phone ring. I answered it was Nathan right in time to call. I headed out and opened my garage and got into my 4x Drive Chevy to pick up Nathan When I arrived Nathan opened the door and got in the truck he stored his stuff by mine in the back. "What now?" I managed to say under my struggled breathing. "We wait" I replied "For what" "instructions" He replied. I then clicked the radio on…

What we heard was a new news reporter Saying "We just got the get down on the 'attack' we now classify the experiment as a 'Zombie'." Nathan then replied "My grandfather told me about these things when I was a boy." "You gotta shot em' in the head" Suddenly we heard a lawn mower start we looked over it was old lady palmers mowing here lawn I said "Why the hell would you mow your lawn at this time of state?" Nathan replied "I don't know" we both watched. She then fell on the ground and was shaking immensely/ When she got up her arms did a weird motion and she started walking towards us I rolled down my window she was moaning just like on the news. Nathan then started rummaging through the bag he pulled out his Model 1887 and shot her in the head "What the hell Nathan?" "Sorry I panicked" I opened the door and looked at her but my head was like a magnet when I heard more moaning I looked straight up there were at least 20 more headed our way. Nathan Exclaimed "Here we go" I started up the truck "This is gonna be a bumpy ride: I said. I revved the truck and let it go into gear I ran at least 10 over. While the other 10 got up I put the truck in reverse. And I hit the bitches full blast. We both got out and pulled out the spare pistol and started unloading on their heads…

We both got back in the truck Nathan said "That was fucking awesome" I said "Now that were in deep shit want to try and survive by killing anything in the way?" But that was the least of my problems when we left the subdivision the street were infested with zombies I stopped at the gas station and took what I pleased and left with a full tank. I asked Nathan "Do you wanna recruit some more humans" he replied yeah we stopped by Taylor's house witch he was infected I had no choice but to pop a bullet in his head same with his family. I recommended Kyle, Nathan replied "Sure" when we arrived, everyone was dead except Kyle who was in the corner shaking once we got him under control I said "Grab any survival equipment you can, your gonna need it" We left with even more Guns and Ammo. We resorted back to my house we made a plan there…

We thought all the unpopulated I thought an apartment and break the stairs then I said it allowed they both agreed "I know the perfect spot" Kyle exclaimed. He took us to what we asked for an apartment it had A Gunroom, living room, test lab, and a storage room. We stashed all the food and weapons and headed out o scavenge we found more wood and concrete blocks to beef up the fort. We surrounded the edge of the building downstairs and boarded all the windows except one as a watching window and we all went out and got broken car parts and surrounded the outskirts of the fort with broken cars. Except for one section, an acid pool and a bridge guard the fort… once we are all ready we fight the zombies one bullet at a time…

We head for the super market to get the groceries and fight the infection once we arrive as usual, there are zombies wondering the entrance Kyle stayed back and sniped as me and Nathan ran in and got the stuff. We did the usual routine but we forgot one thing…all the shells for our shotguns! I thought wow we are so fucked but Nathan resorted to searching the store for useful weapons I found a chainsaw in the back and he found a backup pistol by the cashing counter I then grabbed all the cash and we ran for it. I for the exit just to find a horde of them swarming the doorway I revved up the chainsaw and mowed throughout them like nothing there limbs are so flimsy I can cut right though them in no time Nathan then whipped out the pistol. He can pop the head off those things like nothing, the blood squirting out of the zombies heads making bloods pools throughout the parking lot we ran to safety with Kyle where he then popped a head of a nearby zombie. When we got back to the fort we put the supplies away and grabbed all of our guns for a beer run I got into my pickup and we left town for the beer. "Nathan don't you think its kinda outrageous to drive to another state for beer?" he replied "NO" we left back with the back full of beer. When we arrived there were countless zombies surrounding the fort "Kyle did you shut off the alarm clock?" he replied "yeah I think so" we all took out our weapons and unloaded on the zombies I got my,AK athan got his MODEL1887 and Kyle got his MP5K and we ran through them blood and guts flying everywhere we came across the scientists that had bowie knives I shot one in the head and they charged Nathan got one with his shotgun and Kyle unloaded on one with his MP5K tearing him apart head to toe "I said, wow you must not like those things" he replied "they took my family" "Am I supposed to like them?" He started walking to see what triggered the zombies, like I said the alarm clock never got shut off…

Once w headed back out Nathan and me picked up a Bowie knife and put it in our stash of all the supplies once we got all the beer we put it in the hideout and got back in the truck. We made our way to find new Recruitment's. Kyle said "why don't we get my old friend Brent?" I replied "Okay lets go, where does he live?" Kyle replied "That old beat up house on the hill." On our way we came across a couple of zombies, as usual. Once we arrive there Brent is Obviously playing World of Warcraft in the zombie apocalypse. Once we convince him that it is not important, we make our way back to the fort and show Brent around. On our way just what we needed happened, we ran out of gas. We started making recording tapes of us in the truck "Its 1:39 and were in the middle of the road unable to see anything." Nathan said. "Its now 2:30 and Kyle and Nathan are passed out." "I'm all alone in the dark" I replied to the last message "Its now 4:30 and I'm starting to see some light, I tried to start up the car" "All I got was backfire…" "Nathan wake up!" I said "I hear something right outside the car!" A that moment he got up in no time same as Kyle but Brent would not wake up. I said "Okay lets make our way back to the fort." I had to go 18 miles on foot with nothing but 3 rounds for my shotgun, 1 shot for my rifle, and I'm all out of ammo for my AK-47. But still have the full 18 rounds for my magnum. We tried to scavenge house for resources but all we got was more zombies to fight when I was down on my last shot for my shotgun Brent got attacked by a zombie. He also got a bite on his neck no blood just stretch marks. I said "Dude, that's what happened before that guy on T.V turned into a zombie…"


End file.
